SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded For Googolplex
SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded For Googolplex was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by UgmoInc2001. Plot SallyJones1998 makes a story on GoAnimate Wiki called "Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral", claiming that everyone would like it. Sophie checks on GoAnimate Wiki and sees that SallyJones1998 has made a story called "Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral". She goes to SallyJones1998's home, grounds SallyJones1998, terminates her Wikia account, and shuts down her computer. Then she calls her friends, some users, and her cousins to give her punishments. They force her to watch non-childish shows, non-childish movies, play non-childish video games, and listen to non-childish music. Scootch, Pinch, and Baby Butter point at SallyJones1998 and send her to Da Planet Of Stupidegy. Then the aliens arrive and eat her. And she was gone. Meanwhile everyone has a party to celebrate. Cast *Julie as SallyJones1998, RocketPowerGal24, Susan Test, bridgette, toon girl, Natsuki, Petunia from HTF, Penny Pig, Bootsie Snootie and Frankie. *Kayla as Sophie The Otter, Mimi Rabbit, Suzie Squirrel, Toon girl, courtney, izzy, beth, Jelly Otter and Coco. *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Roobear Koala, Danny Dog, kumi, and Peanut Otter. *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon, Laura Koala, Eva, Cuddles from HTF, Raven, Bobby Bear and Buttercup. *Ivy as KawaiiSugarBunny, lindsay, sierra, brandy Harrington, The TailsGirls Jade, mabel pines, emily, gianna, Scootch Raccoon, Sasha, Giggles from HTF, Beast Boy, Patty Rabbit, Blossom and Foo. *Salli as Momo YouMookSaidTimon, leshawna, chloe, gwen and Fanny Fox. *Shy Girl as Roxie Raccoon, Flaky from HTF, adrianna, Baby Butter Otter, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies. *Kidaroo as Floppy Rabbit, owen, and Robin. *Eric as LouieLouie95, BrandonTheMovieGuy, Andrew, Dylan, tuck carbunkle, Shaun, Toothy from HTF, Amsalley94, Alien Leader, Ootsie Snootie and Wilt. *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Wallace, stan pines, christopher, Calebcomedian, and Munchy Beaver *Wiseguy as Cyborg, Mr Whiskers And Kurt blobberts *Princess as Mary Test, Shally, Sydney The Otter, claudia, dawn, kylie, candace, Jenny wakeman, heather, sky, pompi kate, maeve and Starfire. *Young Guy as Mike, RobertCoatesAnimation, cody, tyler, Eddie horton, Brad carbunkle, Flick Duck, Chris mclean, Johnny Test, Nutty from HTF and Bloo. *David as DavidTheAnimationGuy, aaron, cameron, Ezekiel and Mime from HTF. *Steven as AngryWalkthroughs, tobias james, zachary, topher, harold, sheldon lee, dipper pines and Handy from HTF. *Miguel as Alejandro and Eduardo *Amy as ella and Ka-Chung *Paul as Alex kimble *Kendra as maggie pesky, Lloyd nebulon, Mac and Noodle. *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Diesel as Mr. Herriman *Alan as Ford pines *Emma as Jazzi. *Jennifer as Custard. Transcript see SallyJones1998 on the computer. SallyJones1998: Yeehaa!! I made a story on GoAnimate Wiki called Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral!! Everyone will like it. then cut to Sophie the Otter's room in her houseboat Sophie the Otter: (on the computer) Let me see what's on GoAnimate Wikia. record scratch plays and Sophie the Otter becomes shocked dramatic sound effect plays as we cut to a shot of the transcript from Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral Sophie the Otter: WHAT?! SallyJones1998 copied my transcript from Moe And Joe Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral! I know what to do! I shall float in my bubble all the way to her house, ground her, and call the others to come over here! the Otter jumps into her bubble and floats away from her room and all the way to SallyJones1998's house turns around in her chair and sees Sophie floating through her window bubble pops, letting go of Sophie SallyJones1998: you evil being! leave me alone! Sophie: Excuse me, but that's not the way you talk to someone who does not live in your residence. By the way, I heard that you made a carbon copy of my story called Moe And Joe Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral, except with me and my cousins in place of Moe and Joe and the visitors being different. Right? SallyJones1998: That's right! Sophie: What the freak!! You really should have been more original and i am upset with you that you plagiarized my story! You know better than that! That's it! You are grounded for googolplex. For your punishment i will terminate your Wikia account and your computer will be off limits now. gets on SallyJones1998's computer, terminates her Wikia acount, shuts off the computer, and then applies locks and chains around the monitor, keyboard and mouse alongside a sticky note on one lock that reads "You are not allowed to touch this computer, SallyJones1998." Sophie: Now, I will call my buddies on the phone. Their arrival time was in an hour. hour later Sophie: SallyJones1998, these are my friends, some Youtube users, and my cousins. Peanut: I am Peanut. I heard that you made a story called Scootch Misbehaves At Augustin Burger. Jelly: I'm Jelly. You are a naughty nephew. We would not like you. Baby Butter: Me Butter. Wiss you dad. Munchy: I am Munchy. The stories you make. The fake VHS openings i make. Pinch: I'm Pinch. Some PB&J Otter DVDs will be sold on Ebay, and I mean it Scootch: My name is Scootch. And you stink. Flick: My name is Flick. You are not allowed to see Postman Pat The Movie in theaters. Sydney: I am Sydney. Sophies best friend. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking Toy Story. Ootsie: I am Ootsie. I took away your PB&J Otter plush toys and i gave them to Leela, Ako, and Fry. Bootsie: I am Bootsie. I took away your unreleased PB&J Otter bean bag plush toys and i gave them to Brit and Tiff from my life as a teenage robot. Jenny wakeman: I'm jenny wakeman, you are no good for copying Sophie's transcript brad carbunkle: I'm Brad, Jenny just told me tuck carbunkle: I'm tuck carbunkle, we will not have fun with you sheldon lee: and not to mention me, Sheldon lee, we will torture you for singing a crunchy advert called "thank crunchy it's Friday" DavidTheAnimationGuy: It was i, DavidTheAnimationGuy. You are naughty just like Andy Panda, and Stephen Larson. TheSuperBaxter: I am TheSuperBaxter. You terrified me because you always make some stories out of good nephews being grounded. Momo YouMookSaidTimon: My name is Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I am very sick because you made some stories out of Sophie and her cousins being grounded. LouieLouie95: It was i, LouieLouie95. I hate you because you are naughty. BrandonTheMovieGuy: I am BrandonTheMovieGuy. Ako will not get you The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD, why? because everyone hates you. Alex kimble: this is me, Alex Kimble, Sally Jones, the next time I make a behavior card day video, I will include you and make you get a bad card, which is you will be suspended for 20 days, you know Dark Red, timberwolf, gunmetal, maroon, grey and black Courtney: i'm courtney Eva: I'm Eva DJ: I'm DJ Trent: I'm Trent Beth: I'm Beth Bridgette: I'm bridgette Geoff: I'm geoff Izzy: I'm izzy Lindsay: i'm lindsay Sierra: I'm Sierra heather: I'm heather Gwen: I'm gwen Leshawna: i'm leshawna Tyler: I'm tyler Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel Harold: I'm Harold Alejandro: I'm Alejandro Cody: I'm cody Owen: i'm owen Chris mclean: and I'm Chris mclean, and we're the contestants from total drama, Alex Kimble is right AmSalley94: My name is AmSalley94. And you will not see Blues Big Musical Movie, because you are worse than vexus. Dipper pines: I'm dipper Mabel: and I'm Mabel, AKA the pine twins, and don't you dare rip off transcripts Stan pines: I'm Stan pines, and I agree with the pine twins ford pines: I'm ford pines, stop forcing me to like children things, don't you know that i like jelly beans and some girls can talk to me Toothy: I am Toothy. Petunia: I'm Petunia. Cuddles: My name is Cuddles. Giggles: I am Giggles. Nutty: I'm Nutty. Flaky: My name is Flaky. Mime: And i'm Mime. Toothy: We're the happy tree friends. You need to like our show. KawaiiSugarBunny: I am KawaiiSugarBunny. You will not get some PB&J Otter plush toys from Build A Bear, because you are way worse than bill cipher, Gideon and probabilitor The TailsGirls Jade: I am The TailsGirls Jade. And i would not get you the PB&J Otter finger puppet set, because you kept ripping off Sophie's stuff AngryWalkthroughs: I am AngryWalkthroughs. I will poop on your Barneys Great Adventure VHS. Johnny: I'm Johnny Test. You will watch my show from now on. Susan: I am Susan Test. me and Mary are not gonna have fun with you because you are a bratty nephew. Mary: I am Mary. i agree with Susan. Mac: I'm Mac. Bloo: I'm Bloo. Eduardo: I'm Eduardo. Wilt: I'm Wilt. Coco: I'm Coco. Frankie: I'm Frankie. Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. Mr. Herriman: And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You'll be a fan of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Handy: I am Handy. I will build a teleport machine and when someone tries to wreck it. I will call the cops. Momo YouMookSaidTimon: I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I am so mad at you because you always make stories out of Sophie and her cousins being grounded. Calebcomedian: I'm Calebcomedian. What you have done is gross. stop being a fan of Bob The Builder. shally: hey, it's Shally, you better have yourself, but you didn't listen to us! sasha: I'm Sasha, we're so angry at ya, bro! natsuki: I'm natsuki, we will not throw a PB&J otter themed party for your next birthday, and we are mad at ya, toots! Pompi kate: I'm pompi kate, ohh ah, don't call me a mary sue, and I agree with Sasha, natuski and Shally Roobear: I am Roobear. I am getting sick of you making a story where Sophie and her cousins misbehave at the video store. Laura: I'm Laura. Please like Batman 60s show. Lloyd nebulon: lloyd nebulon here, and I will change it from Barney And Friends on PBS kids to Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic Eddie horton: I'm Eddie Horton, and you are so terrible Kurt blobberts: I'm Kurt blobberts, what you have did is so garbage Douglas mcnoggin: I'm Douglas mcnoggin, like I say to ivy smith, you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space on Disney cinemagic and toon disney for the rest of your life, Lloyd in Space started in toon disney In 2001 to 2004, and other words, Lloyd in Space came on Disney cinemagic in 2006 to 2013 Floppy: My name is Floppy. I could not believe that you made a story called Peanut Loses A Boxing Tournament. Mimi: I'm Mimi. I got to sell some Book Of Pooh DVDs to a shop from welcome break. Amy: I'm Amy Eris: I'm eris Cody: I'm cody Dylan maeve kumi Krista zachary jake christopher torrance Alda michelle Rosa Candace chloe james kylie gianna Jeffrey: and I'm Jeffrey, SallyJones1998, pay attention to our video game Patty: I'm Patty. You did not use your brain to make some stories out of Sophie and her cousins being grounded. Bobby: I am Bobby. And i am not supporting you to watch Rolie Polie Olie. Roxie: My name is Roxie. And i would not like you. Danny: I'm Danny. You are considered to be the bad nephew. Suzie: It was i, Suzie. I heard that you ripping off Sophie's stuff. If i see you doing that, i will shove your butt up. Fanny: I am Fanny. You are a bratty nephew. You should make transcripts out of Alice being grounded. Penny: My name is Penny. I will rip all your Caillou plush toys to the garbage. Maggie pesky: I am maggie pesky. You know that making stories out of Sophie and her cousins being grounded could make me sad, start liking my show on toon Disney because it is on 2005 to 2006. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. We hope you like us and our TV show! Mr whiskers: I'm Mr whiskers, you are the worst 4 year old we ever came across Brandy Harrington: Ja ja, I'm brandy Harrington, I am way better than you, and look what I am wearing SallyJones1998: what?! Brandy Harrington: white short tank top with a picture of a heart, red sunglasses, red heels and a brown luau skirt, and i dance and i sing Robin: I am Robin. Cyborg: I am Cyborg. Starfire: I am Starfire. Raven: I am Raven. Beast Boy: And i am Beast Boy. And we are the titans. Start liking our show. Wallace: I'm Wallace. You will watch my films from now on. RocketPowerGal24: I am RocketPowerGal24. And i will not get you some Caillou DVDs, and I wish you would be a fan of rocket power, which is aired on 1999. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Foo: I'm Foo. Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. You're banned from watching our TV show, as it childish. (Henry and June crash lands on parachutes) Henry: sorry we're late, I'm Henry June: and I'm June, and we're the hosts of that show called KaBlam! Quit liking childish shows and start liking us, you fool! AngryWalkthroughs: The only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, blood, dirty diapers, horse fur, staled popcorn, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. SallyJones1998: Eeeewwwwwww!! I don't like all that gross stuff. Jelly: That's too bad. They are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your life. LouieLouie95: And you'll be forced to watch non-childish shows such as Happy Days, Step By Step, Family Matters, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Batman 60s show, Johnny Test, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Powerpuff Girls, Three Stooges Animated Series, and many other non-childish shows. BrandonTheMovieGuy: And also, you'll be forced to watch non-childish films such as Pacific Rim, Scary Movie, Nightmare On Elm Street, Poltergeist, Batman The Movie, and many other non-childish films. RocketPowerGal24: And also, you'll be forced to play non-childish video games such as Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Star Fox, Super Mario Bros, Three Stooges, and many other non-childish video games. Calebcomedian: And also, you'll be forced to listen to non-childish music such as Rebecca Black, Justin Bieber, Enrique, Usher, Lil Wayne, Jennifer Lopez, Edward Maya, and many other non-childish music. shally: and not to mention, Christina millian with dip it low Jazzi: Me, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard and B.B. Jammies will donate your childish stuff to the Save-Um Central. TheSuperBaxter: First punishment, i will change your voice to Jennifer. SallyJones1998: (Now speaking in Jennifer voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!! I don't want to speak like Custard! Change it back. Momo YouMookSaidTimon: Nope. Second punishment, i will force you to watch an episode of Three Stooges Animated Series called Whats Mew Pussycat. YouMookSaidTimon turns on the television, displaying the title of Whats Mew Pussycat. the episode Custard: third punishment, playing 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton with my guitar in your ears so they will bleed (Custard starts playing 9 to 5 by dolly parton with his guitar in SallyJones1998's ears as they bleed) Eris: fourth punishment, we will turn you into a sack person in animated version, abracadabra! then turns into a sack person in animated version from the Little big planet video game series SallyJones1998: oh no, now I am a sack person in animated version from the Little big planet Category:Grounded Stuff